1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method of generating a numerical calculation program for engineering analyses. It differs from conventional programming habits by offering extra precautions and extensions to each respective solution method to help users to achieve better computations than existing methods can. The applications aim to reduce procedural barriers in modern computations to enable persons (such as designers) who need the tool to use them safely. The flexible computational automation is found to be comfortably within the ability of casual users. The method provides greatly enhanced computing power to help users to reclaim their roles not only as qualified modern analytical tool users, but also as ones who can indeed supervise computer's results intelligently with the scientific means provided. The invention is also applicable to the fields of program tests, program comparisons, and computational trap education.